Showing You How Much I Love You
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for six months. Gabriella starts to have the feeling that Troy is slowly falling out of love with her and that he is going to break up with her soon. But what is Gabriella's reaction going to be when Troy ask her move in with him and also proposes to her too? Will Gabriella move in with Troy and say yes to his marriage proposal? Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been dating for six months now and had told each other i love you. Troy was planning a romantic date to take his girlfriend Gabriella on. Gabriella was shopping with Sharpay and the girls at the mall. Gabriella was feeling down because her and Troy had not made love the last two nights. Gabriella was thinking that Troy was falling out of love with her. Sharpay and the girls notice that Gabriella was really sad. Sharpay asked Gabriella why she is so sad. Gabriella told Sharpay and the girls that the reason she is sad is that she and Troy have not made love the last two nights. Gabriella also told them that she thinks Troy is falling out of love with her and that he is going to break up with her soon.

Sharpay and the girls told Gabriella that Troy loves her and is not going to break up with her. They also told Gabriella that Troy might have stuff on his mind and that could be why they have not made love for two nights. Gabriella said to the girls that she has notice that Troy has been doing some thinking. Sharpay and the girls asked Gabriella if Troy has been less close to her. Gabriella told the girls that Troy is still close and keeps her in his arms when they sleep. Sharpay then said to Gabriella that Troy still loves you if he keeps you close to him then. Gabriella was thinking about what Sharpay said to her. But Gabriella could not stop what she was feeling.

Mean while Troy asked Chad to help him finish with his plans for the romantic night with Gabriella. So with Chad's help Troy finish setting every thing up for his romantic night with his girlfriend Gabriella. Chad told Troy he was leaving to go meet his girlfriend Taylor. Troy told Chad he would see him tomorrow. So Troy went to pull the engagement ring from the spot where he had it hid at. Troy could not wait to propose to his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy knew she would be home soon and so he put the ring in the pocket of his jacket that he was going to be wearing that night. Troy did not know that Gabriella was thinking that he was falling out of love with her. Troy also could not wait for them to make love all night long,

Gabriella and Sharpay with the rest of the girls left the mall. They went to a cafe to get something to eat before they went home. Chad showed up at the cafe and saw the girls sitting at a table eating. Chad then saw Gabriella with a sad face and wonder why she was so sad. Chad walked over to the table and Taylor asked Chad what he was doing there. Chad told Taylor that he was looking for her. Chad asked Taylor if he could talk to her for a few minutes. Chad and Taylor went outside to talk. Chad asked Taylor why Gabriella is looking so down and sad. Taylor told Chad what Gabriella had told them. Taylor said to Chad that Gabriella thinks Troy is falling out of love with her because they have not made love for two nights. Chad said to Taylor that Troy might have been to tired those two nights that they did not make love.

Taylor said to Chad that Gabriella feels that Troy is going to break up with her soon too. Chad told Taylor he going to go back to Troy and have a talk with him. Taylor asked Chad to tell Troy what she told him. Chad told Taylor he will tell Troy about what she told him. So Chad and Taylor shared a quick kiss before they went their seperate ways. Taylor went back into the cafe and back to the table. Chad went back to Troy's to talk to him. Troy had just got done changing when he heard some one knocking on his door. Troy open the door to see Chad standing in front of him. Troy asked Chad what he was doing back. Chad told Troy that he needs to talk to him about something,

Troy asked Chad what he wanted to talk to him about. Chad asked Troy why he has not made love with Gabriella for two nights. Troy asked his friend Chad why he was asking him that question. Chad told Troy about what Taylor had told him. Chad told Troy that Gabriella told the girls that she feels that you are falling out of love with her because you two did not make love for two nights and that you are going to break up with her soon. Troy was in shock after Chad told him what Gabriella had told Taylor and the girls. Troy told Chad that he loves Gabriella and that he would never fall out of love with her. Troy then told his friend Chad that he is going to be proposing her.

Chad was in shock to here that Troy is going to propose to Gabriella. Chad said to Troy is this why you were planning this romantic night for you and Gabriella. Troy said to Chad that he wants to marry Gabriella and spend the rest of his life with her. Chad asked Troy what he was going to do about the thoughts Gabriella is having about him. Troy told Chad that once he proposes to her and she see's the engagement ring, that those thoughts will go a way. Troy thanked Chad for telling him about what Gabriella had told Taylor and the girls about. Troy also told Chad that the reason they had not made love for two nights was that he wanted them to wait that night and also he had been really tired those nights too. Chad told Troy that he would see him tomorrow then before he left.

Sharpay and the girls dropped Gabriella off at home. Gabriella went into her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Sharpay and the girls hope that Gabriella thinks about what they said to her. Troy was on his way over to Gabriella's house to pick her up for their romantic date. Gabriella heard the cell phone beep and so she look at the text she got from Troy. Gabriella got up and took a quick shower and got ready for her date with Troy, even though she was still having those thoughts she had told the girls about. She had finish getting ready and grabbed her purse before going downstairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Troy arrived at her house and got out of his car.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy knocked on the door and Gabriella answered the door. Gabriella put a fake smile on her face when she saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy took Gabriella in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella grabbed her purse after they had pulled a way from the kiss. They left her house and went back to his house for their date. Troy knew that his girlfriend Gabriella had given him a fake smile. They arrived at his house and he parked the car. They got out of the car and he locked it up before taking Gabriella's hand into his.

Gabriella asked Troy what they were doing at his house and he told her it was a surprise. So Troy blind folded Gabriella and then walk her to his backyard. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready and she told him that she was. So Troy took the blind fold off of Gabriella. Gabriella saw that Troy had set a romantic picnic in his backyard. Gabriella also saw that he had put a lard tent up too. Troy saw Gabriella's reaction to the romantic picnic he had set up besides the tent for them to sleep in. Troy saw that Gabriella's eyes had lit up too.

Troy and Gabriella sat down on the blanket and had thier romantic picnic. After they had finished eating their dinner, he then said to Gabriella that he had a couple things to ask asked Troy what he wanted to ask her. Troy said to Gabriella will you move in with me. Gabriella was a little bit shock that Troy had asked her to come live with him and she did not know what to say. Troy was waiting for Gabriella's answer to his first question. Gabriella thought about it and told Troy she would love to live with him. Troy had a huge grin on his face when she told him that she would love to live with him. Troy was not hoping that Gabriella would be giving him a yes answer to his next question for her.

Troy and Gabriella then ate the covered chocolate strawberries before he asked his second question to her. Gabriella then asked Troy what else he wanted to ask her. Troy then got down on one knee and pulled a black ring box out of his pocket. Gabriella was in shock to see Troy down on one knee and holding a black ring box. Troy open the black ring box to show Gabriella the engagement ring. Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he can not live with out her either. Them Troy said to Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella was now crying happy tears. Gabriella could not believe that Troy propose to her.

Troy was waiting for her to answer his question. Gabriella then told Troy yes i will marry you. Troy then slipped the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella said ilove you to each other after they had pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy then lead Gabriella to the tent and pick her up. Gabriella let out a few giggles. Troy set Gabriella down in the tent and then zipped the tent shut. Troy and Gabriella went back to kissing each other on the lips. Thngs started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got under the blankets together.

Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and began to suck on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella was moaning the whole time Troy was sucking on her breasts. Troy then went down to Gabriella's pussy and ate her out. Troy then entered his hard cock into her wet pussy. Once he knew his hard cock wall fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as his fiance Gabriella had asked him. Troy was thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. Troy and Gabriella were both moaning and saying each others name while they were making love.

Belong Troy and Gabriella came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. They rested for a little bit, to get their breath back. That night Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her fiance Troy. Gabriella watch Troy sleep while laying beside him. Gabriella then looked at her engagement ring and could not believe how beautiful the ring was. Gabriella was happy that she was going to be living with Troy and also marrying him too.

Troy woke up not long after Gabriella and saw her look at the engagement ring on her finger. Troy said to his fiance Gabriella good morning and she said it back to him. Gabriella could not stop smiling at Troy. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionates kisses on the lips . They made love twice before getting up to get dressed back to the close they had wore last night. They left the tent and went to get some breakfast. They then went to Gabriella's house to get her stuff. That day Gabriella moved into Troy's house and was now living with him. They took a shower together and put some clean clothes to wear for the rest of the day. Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch watching a movie together, while cuddling with each other.

Four Months Later

It was Troy and Gabriella's wedding day. Troy was with Chad and his friends getting his tux on. Chad said to Troy he can not believe that he will be married in a hour. Troy said to Chad that he loves Gabriella and can not wait for her to be his wife. Chad told Troy that he was happy for him. Chad then told Troy that he was planning on proposing to Taylor soon. Troy said to Chad that he is happy for him too.

Mean while Gabriella was with Taylor and her friends getting on her wedding dress. Taylor said to Gabriella that she can not belive that she will be married in a hour, Gabriella told Taylor and her firends that she loves Troy. Gabriella also said to Taylor and her friends that she can not wait to have Troy as her husband. Taylor said to Gabriella that she hopes her and Chad will be the next ones getting married.

So they had finish getting ready and it was now time for the wedding to start. Troy was waiting for Gabriella at the end of the aisle. Troy's dad walked Gabriella down the aisle. Troy could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was. Troy and Gabriella said thier i do's and place the wedding rings on their fingers. The priest then pronounced them husband and wife. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other on the lips. The priest then said i give you Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton.

They went to their wedding reception, which was at Troy's mom and dad's house. Troy and Gabriella shared another kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella were visiting with the guests. Gabriella told Troy she would be right back. Gabriella went the bathroom and also get a drink of water. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy that she is pregnant. Gabriella went back out to the backyard and went to find her husband Troy to tell him that she was pregnant. Troy was talking with Chad, when he saw his wife Gabriella coming over to him.

Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him. So they went in the house for a few minutes. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant. Troy was in shock at first, but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told Troy that she is two and a half months pregnant. Troy asked Gabriella if they can tell his parents and every one. Gabriella said to Troy that they can tell his parents and everyone.

So they went back to the reception in the back yard. Troy and Gabriella Bolton got everyones attention and said they had something to tell. Troy told every one that he and Gabriella are going to be having a baby. Troy's parents and every one were shock at first but then they congratulated Troy and Gabriella on the baby. Once the reception was over, Troy and Gabriella left for their honeymoon. They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They spent two weeks their and now they were back home.

A Year Later

Troy and Gabriella were checking on their son Troy Jr to see if he was a wake yet. Troy and Gabriella then went back down stairs to watch another movie together. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling on the couch together. Troy had placed his one hand on Gabriella's swollen belly. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their second child to be born. Two hours later Troy Jr had woken up from his nap. Gabriella had changed Troy Jr's diaper and then hand him to Troy. Gabriella went to the bathroom and then went back to the living room to see Troy feeding their son.

The End.

Please Review!

A/N I might do a sequel to this two shot story here.


End file.
